drunk in love
by knrute
Summary: "You know I love solving mysteries and you are the biggest mystery to me. I wanna solve you so bad it hurts" she giggled again. Her bluebells sparkled like sapphires and her laugh sounded like tinkling bells. She broke the distance and placed a soft kiss on the tip of his nose right where the night black mask ended.
1. Chapter 1

She was standing near him. When, for no reason at all she started giggle and then she started leaning closer to him. "You know I love solving mysteries and you are the biggest mystery to me. I wanna solve you so bad it hurts" she giggled again. Her bluebells sparkled like sapphires and her laugh sounded like tinkling bells. But he couldn't pay attention to her laugh like usual, oh no his mind was way too preoccupied with the possibility of the fact that ladybug had asked him to reveal his identity.

If he was being honest, he would say he was confused as hell, but she looked so pretty, he didn't wanted to break whatever trance she was in by asking some weird questions, besides she rarely talked to him other than on how to save Paris or the occasional patrol route.

She leaned in closer now and his breath got caught in his throat. She mumbled something inaudible but he could catch some words like: crazy, dreaming and ….pinch her? He was so stupefied with shock he couldn't move a muscle, because wow, was she drunk? Certainly looked like it.

She smiled really big and now leaned in even closer; their faces only an inch apart. The logical side of his brain was screaming at him now to stop, to do something, anything, but he was in a trance now much like her. She broke the distance and placed a soft kiss on the tip of his nose right where the night black mask ended. She pulled back a little, later and let out a giggle. His eyes widened and he gasped utterly shocked he opened and closed his mouth, but no words came out.

She giggled again "oh, chaton you are so silly!" her hand reached to his leather cat ears and started stroking it. He looked at her mouth agape and eyes widened, what had gotten in to that girl? He took a few deep breaths and tried to pull his mind back in the game "ladybug are you- you're not drunk right?" she backed off a little from his personal space "'course I'm not!"

She giggled again "come on let's go. Race you to Eiffel tower." And just like that, she flew away.

* * *

...

(AN: I know its pretty pointless, but I wrote it solely for the purpose of writing something. anything. at. all.)


	2. Chapter 2

Wow this had gone from 'hi I am going insane' to 'I never was sane' rather quickly. What was 'this'? You might ask. Well oblivious child, let me inform you. After completely blowing off chat (that poor guy) ladybug was now parading across Paris searching for the pair of pigeons she found cuddling on one of the railings on top of the Eiffel tower. Still don't get the full picture? Okay my bad, here's the full story.

…..

"Race you to Eiffel tower." And just like that she flew away without missing a beat, clearly she wasn't drunk; her words weren't slurred and she was still as graceful as ever and she was not losing it, for the most part. The cat themed hero was still confused but more than that he was worried; ladybug had just zipped away and if she was somehow going crazy than that was not a good thing for her to be doing. Probably. But he still was not going to risk it so, without a second thought he vaulted through the Parisians night and, in record time, was standing on the Eiffel tower.

"Ladybug?" "Chat!" she looked up at him, her face in state of rapture with stars and hearts dancing in her eyes. She looked like she had drunk a cup of starlight itself. "Look at these two!" she pointed at two pigeons that flew away at the arrival of the black masked hero. Immediately her face fell and she bowed her head. After a second or two he heard her sniffling and saw her rub her face with her gloved hand instantaneously the cat hero was to her rescue, "hey, hey it's okay don't worry they probably be, um, er… flying together..Somewhere"

She lifted her head and looked at him with her oh so blue eyes. "You're right!" she curled her hands to fists "come on, we must find them." She coils her hand in his "For love!" she cries raising their intertwined hands in air, While chat noir looked at her with wide eyes. Wow this girl, she was just…wow.

...

(AN:random stupid info: i named this file wow in my laptop so, now i have a word file sitting in my desktop saying 'wow' sarcastically whenever i do something stupid. these kind of things just make me question 'what am i doing with my life?')


End file.
